


Arthritis? More like gay baby bones disease

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arthritis, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, joint cracking, joint pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: I was in massive  pain last night and I gained a wife, fluff was inevitableThis is actually the first Demus thing I've written, so I hope it came out alright





	Arthritis? More like gay baby bones disease

Deceit scrubbed away at the dishes, gently humming a waltz tune that Thomas had stumbled across, looking for background music to write to months ago. 

So sue him, he's a classy side.

He swayed his hips to the beat, embracing the calmness of the moment before a loud crack echoed through the room.

“Remus? Is that you, dearest?”

He was answered by a long string of cracks and a quiet grunt.

“Darling, we've talked about this.”

He dried his hands and traipsed towards the couch, giving the dramatic side sprawled across it an exaggerated sigh.

“Knees?” 

Remus frowned and nodded.

“It's alright, my love. Sit up as straight as you can for me.”

“Not very straight.”

Deceit snorted.

“Project yourself gayly upright, then.”

Remus smiled softly and moved.

Deceit settled onto the floor, gently massaging his knees and legs, humming the song he'd begun in the kitchen.

Remus moaned almost pornographically. 

“Beautiful snake man. So good.”

Deceit smiled and rolled his eyes, leaning forward to kiss Remus’ knee.

“Too tired for full sentences, darling?”

“Gay brain cell said night. Mmmmm I love you, DeeDee.”

Deceit smiled and brushed Remus’ hair out of his face.

“I love you, too, my sleepy little skunk. C’mon, lovely, it's bedtime.”

“Cuddles?”

Deceit kissed Remus’ nose and carefully scooped him up, being mindful of his knees.

“Of course, my love. Come on, I'll put on that documentary you recommended.”

Remus giggled and rested his head on Deceit’s shoulder. 

“So good. Best snek. Ten out of ten.”

Deceit smiled. 

“Alright, my love. Let's get you into bed.”

“Love you.”

“I love you, too, Dearest.”

**Author's Note:**

> We soft


End file.
